Question: Suppose that $a$ is a multiple of 4 and $b$ is a multiple of 8. Which of the following statements are true?

A. $a+b$ must be even.
B. $a+b$ must be a multiple of 4.
C. $a+b$ must be a multiple of 8.
D. $a+b$ cannot be a multiple of 8.

Answer by listing your choices in alphabetical order, separated by commas.  For example, if you think all four are true, then answer $\text{A,B,C,D}$
Explanation: We assess the statements one at a time.

A. If $a$ is a multiple of 4, then $a=4m$ for some integer $m$. In particular, $a$ can be written as $2\cdot(2m)$ and therefore is even (recall that being a multiple of 2 is the same as being even). Similarly, $b$ is eight times $n$ for some integer $n$, which means that $b=2\cdot(4n)$ is also even. Finally, the sum of two even numbers is even. So statement A is true.

B. We are told that $a$ is a multiple of 4. Also, $b$ is eight times $n$ for some integer $n$, which means that $b=4\cdot(2n)$ is also a multiple of 4. Since the sum of two multiples of 4 is again a multiple of 4, we see that $a+b$ is a multiple of 4. So statement B is true.

C. If we take $a=12$ and $b=8$, we see that $a+b=20$ is not a multiple of 8. Thus statement C is false.

D. If we take $a=16$ and $b=16$, then $a+b=32$ is a multiple of 8. So statement D is false.

So, the true statements are $\boxed{\text{A,B}}$.